


Lullaby

by iamlowkeycrying



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 1827, Ashita Kuru Hi (Songfic Kinda), Fluff, I Tried, M/M, idk - Freeform, lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 08:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18517906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamlowkeycrying/pseuds/iamlowkeycrying
Summary: "Yorokobi kanashimi,Subete daite aruiteiru."Watashi no te tokimi no te wotsuyoku tsunagu mono."(Joy and sadness,I will embrace them all and walk.My handand your handare things to hold tightly together.)Without meaning to, the raven falls asleep in Tsuna's arms, said brunette smiling when realizing. Tsuna places his chin on Kyoya's head, allowing himself to also drift.





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nothing but the story is mine. The prompt isn't mine, KHR isn't mine, the characters aren't mine. Ashita Kuru Hi (The Day That Will Come Tomorrow) does not belong to me either.  They belong to their respectable owners.

Tsuna's chestnut colored eyes flutter open with the sudden dip of the bed he shared with his partner.  He takes a few seconds before slowly rolling on his other side and watching as a raven male closes his eyes with a heavy sigh.  The brunette gently stares at the other male with question in his doe eyes.

"Why're you coming to bed so late?"  Tsuna places his hand tenderly on the male's shoulder.  "Is something wrong, Kyoya?"

Kyoya grunts, "Hn."

"Kyoya."

Kyoya sighs, opening his piercing gray eyes that somewhat soften at the sight of the concern on Tsuna's face.  He stays silent, eyes staring at the younger male, before heaving out another deep exhale.

"It's none of your concern," the raven turns so his back is to Tsuna.  "Omnivore."

Tsuna stares at Kyoya's back before also letting out a soft sigh.  He closes his eyes, intending to go to sleep.  For the next few minutes, the brunette lies in bed, his eyes closed, but sleep doesn't take his consciousness away.  He lays there, warm and comfortable, but consumed by worry.  He takes a peek at his black-haired boyfriend, noticing that he wasn't asleep either.

Whispering, he questions, "Is it because you're having trouble falling asleep?"

Kyoya stays silent before grunting, Tsuna quietly being confirmed.  The brunette takes a second to think about how he could help the other go to sleep before an idea pops into his mind.

"Hey," he sits up, tapping Kyoya on the shoulder.

Kyoya turns his head, opening one eye, "Hn?"

"C'mere."

Kyoya sighs, shutting his eye, before turning towards the smaller male.  Tsuna smiles and nestles closer to him, positioning himself to where Kyoya's head was right beside his chest and his hands was stroking his inky hair.

Suddenly, he starts to softly sing, "Haru ni saku hana,  
natsu hirogaru sora yo."

(The flowers that blossom in the spring   
and the wide sky of summer.)

With his eyes still shut, Kyoya doesn't say or do anything, only listening to the song Tsuna was singing.

"Kokoro no naka ni,  
kizamarete kirameku.

"Asa ni furu ame,  
mado wo tozasu hi ni mo."

(These things will stay in my heart   
and glitter.

Rain that falls in the morning   
Even on days I close my window)

Tsuna's voice was tender, and Kyoya could already feel himself relaxing in his arms while his hair was gently ran through.

"Mune ni afureru hikari wa,  
kumo no ue."

(The light that flows from my heart   
is above the clouds.)

With the soft strokes and beautiful lullaby, Kyoya could feel himself slipping away.

"Yorokobi kanashimi,  
Subete daite aruiteiru.  
"Watashi no te to   
kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono."

(Joy and sadness,  
I will embrace them all and walk.  
My hand   
and your hand   
are things to hold tightly together.)

Without meaning to, the raven falls asleep in Tsuna's arms, said brunette smiling when realizing.  Tsuna places his chin on Kyoya's head, allowing himself to also drift.

 

Timeskip

 

Tsuna tosses and turns in bed, mind wide awake.  He didn't know why he couldn't relax enough to fall asleep.  Suddenly, he's pulled to someone's chest, the comforting scent of lavender and tea filling his nose.

"Kyoya?"

"Hn."

Kyoya's hand moves to the top of Tsuna's bush of hair, running through it kindly.  Without saying anything else, he starts to sing.

"Aki wa mizube ni,  
fuyu kozue ni hisomu."

(At the waterfront in the fall   
and on the treetops in winter.)

Tsuna's eyes widen as he recognizes the song Kyoya was vocalizing, a happy feeling going throughout his body.  He slowly relaxes.

"Sekai no oku no,  
kagirinai yasashisa.

"Yoru ga kuru tabi,  
inori wo sasageyou."

(Deep in the world   
is a boundless kindness.

Whenever the night comes   
I will offer up a prayer.)

Tsuna couldn't believe how rich and soothing the other male's voice was.  Honestly, he didn't want to go to sleep because of how much he loved it.  Despite this though, he could feel his body heading towards the path of sleep.

"Ashita kuru hi wo,  
Shizuka ni mukaeyou."

Kyoya notices that Tsuna was still awake, so he keeps on singing.  Tsuna knew Kyoya was slowly getting annoyed that he was still awake, but he didn't pay much mind to it.  The raven's voice was just too good to pass up hearing.

"Watashi wo michibiku   
tooi tooi yobigoe yo.  
Hohoemu youni,  
utau youni,  
hibiku kaze no oto."

Deciding to sing the last part of the song with him, Tsuna opens his mouth and joins Kyoya.  His voice along with Kyoya's harmonizes, Tsuna's higher than Kyoya's low one.

"Yorokobi kanashimi,  
Subete daite aruiteiru.  
"Watashi no te to   
kimi no te wo  
tsuyoku tsunagu mono."

(Joy and sadness,  
I will embrace them all and walk.  
My hand   
and your hand   
are things to hold tightly together.)

"Omnivore," the cloud grunts.  "You're still awake."

The sky chuckles, "I'm sorry, Kyoya.  But I wanted to listen to you sing."

Kyoya sighs but places his chin on Tsuna's head, said brunette snuggling closer to him.

"Good night, my cloud."

"Good night, my sky."

**Author's Note:**

> 2.6 pages · 847 words
> 
> Prompt:  Imagine person A of your OTP one night has to sing a lullaby to person B so they’ll sleep. They stroke their hair and do other things to make sure they’re comfortable until B finally falls asleep. Later, person B has to return the favor, but they’re dismayed to find that A refuses to sleep because they like B’s singing voice so much.
> 
> So I guess you could say I've been procrastinating.  I don't know, I mean, I just haven't written any one shots lately, usually starting them and not finishing them or working on A New Change instead.  Some things have happened (a pet of mine died recently (4/18/19)) but I'm okay, strangely.  I have testing next week so I'm probably not gonna be doing anything seeing as how I'll probably just wanna laze around.  We'll see.
> 
> Please leave review/comment, it's nice to know that people actually like the stuff I write, and maybe check out my other works.
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
